custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pykus
Toa Pykus is a Toa of Stone and is Supervisor of Materials and Constructions in Junctus Prime, and also a wonderful surgeon. He will be one of the protagonists of ChaoSpaceMar's story, BIONICLE : ''Redemption. Early life ''This section, along with many others, will be updated after a few others articles. Stay patient! Creation Pykus was created with all others Po-Matorans a long time ago from a Protodermis pool. Pykus was a young Matoran, and as such, didn't participate in the construction of Mata Nui. He was sent to Metru-Nui, where he lived of his two hands. Metru-Nui In Metru-Nui, Pykus was a worker in the Great Carry, where most of the materials (and the statues) of the city came from. In the carry, Pykus discovered himself a strange talent for a Po-Matoran ; he had a sure hand. This talent attracted attention when there was an accident in the Carry three years before the Great Cataclysm : he saved the life of another Po-Matoran by disinfecting one of his organ, and putting it into place again. When Matorans asked him to try to apply to a surgeon position, he simply said that "he felt more at home in an open carry digging than in a tiny white room digging." The Great Cataclysm As suspect as it has sounded, the orders of Turaga Dume were more important than anything else to Pykus. He gladly entered the pod and went to sleep, and waited there until the Toa Metru saved him. The Island of Mata Nui When Pykus woke up to the visage of Turaga Onewa on Mata Nui, and because of his amnesia, he knew that he had to make him proud. As such, he did the job that he never wanted to do in Metru-Nui : he became a surgeon. And an extraordinary one too. His talents were asked in many villages, and other physicians went to visit him to ask for his advices on diverse situations. He witnessed the arrival of the Toa Mata and their adventures, and then, he disappeared mysteriously. The Order of Mata Nui When he knew he was recruited by the Order of Mata Nui to serve in the front line, Pykus became a bit arrogant. However, when he and his team of Matorans (which included Haikiu, Destros, Kualt, Rakama and Yiolu) were deployed in Karda Nui, he knew the job wasn't going to be a piece of cake. They were a medical team, saving life of Matorans and other beings as the Makuta's fire lines were upon them. And when Pykus and his team thought it was all over, Teridax's Reign began. Reign of Shadow During this dark part of history, Pykus and his friends were constantly on the run of Makuta's hunting parties, because they were claimed as "Toa in souls" by the beings they healed and fought for. The Makuta's misunderstood that information for "Toa are born", and began chasing them out of fear. The team (that began to be referred as Junctus), organized a strategy of ambush, and made them all flee. The Battle for Bara Magna While combats began on the neighboring planet, the team found themselves a dimensionnal gate leading to a dark abyss. As they crossed it, they entered Makuta's body, still full of Rakshis of Heat Vision. However, they were saved by the Rakshis' programming : they couldn't kill something inside the Robot. When finally Kualt found a way outside of the Robot, the Junctus team stumbled upon the biggest battlefield ever saw. Still following their prime orders, they went to perform medical care to Toa and member of the Order alike. Pykus saw a sight that would bring grief to all : the death of Mata Nui. The evil of Teridax's work destroyed seemingly forever, Pykus and his friends believed everything was finally over. The Sacrilege 1146 years later, after long discussions and ethical opinions' fights, the Junctus team decided to plunge down into Mata Nui's Robot, searching for more "important materials". Deep beneath its surface, the Matoran discovered mysterious spirits over their head, which mysteriously looked like them. Moments later, they met a ghostly apparition of Mata Nui, in his Glatorian form, speaking of an apocalyptical return of Makuta Teridax from the North. With those words, powerful energies began emanating from the surrounding hull, and the spirit which looked like them returned to their hosts ; the energy bursted into them ; creating, ... the Toa Junctus. Getting out of that husk with a new mission, the Toa began repeating Mata Nui's Prophecy ... but only a few Matorans followed them, as most of the listeners were outraged by their desecration of a sacred relic. The Toa Junctus moved on to their destination with their host, trying to figure what twist of fate could bring the worst enemy of the Universe back from the deads... Recent events This section, along with many others, will be updated with a few other articles. Stay patient! Physical attributes The strongest Toa of the team, Pykus is about 2 meters tall, and capable of lifting a boulder of rock of 1.5 meters of diameter. His Toa's armor is brown and silver. A powerful Toa with a reinforced armor, he use his titanic resistance to firepower to attack his enemies front face with his power-shovels/scalpels. Althought powerful, Pykus hates to fight, and mainly uses his abilities in carries around the city of Junctus Prime. Psychological attributes Pykus likes to deal with his problem heads-on. If it is a rock in the way, get it off. If it is a wounded Matoran, here come the doctor! And if it is a treat, ... it just got a shovel-shaped bruise on the head or a knife wound in the chest. Pykus respects his friends and the decision they make, thought he likes to have weight in the decision from time to time (especially those involving the words "rocks", "constructions" and "materials"), and when not in duty, he is friendly and helpful and gladly lend a hand to anyone asking for it. His favorite color is the dirt's color, brown. Tools and equipement Pykus is equipped with a seemingly powerless Komau. There is a chance that he just didn't unlock its power yet. Pykus uses his powerful customized weapons/tools : his Power Shovels/Scalpels (he haven't given them names yet), allying the punishing weapon and the helpful tool that is the shovel to the great utility of having a secondary medkit/assasin blade connected to it! Gallery IMG 0566.jpg|Toa Pykus and his weapons/tools ToaBrown1.JPG|Pykus with his twin tools ToaBrown2.JPG|Pykus, afterwork